A pneumatically actuated telescoping mast is well known in the prior art and is generally of such a nature that it may be mounted readily on the roof of a motor vehicle, such as an emergency vehicle or utility vehicle. In such an arrangement the mast is generally used for positioning electrical devices, particularly lighting fixtures and/or cameras at an elevated point above the vehicle. The effect is to immediately light a large area adjacent to the vehicle. This allows that emergency procedures can be conducted under the light, such as at accident scenes or by utility work crews such as after a storm. Pneumatically actuated telescoping masts are particularly advantageous in such situations since they are light weight, compact in a retracted position and capable of being mounted on the roof of most emergency motor vehicles, including automobiles.
The prior art pneumatically telescoping masts are extended using air, under pressure, and in a fully extended position, are generally vertical. A pneumatically telescoping mast typically includes a compressor or other pneumatic control means which displaces telescoping mast sections between retracted and extended positions. Additionally, a pneumatically telescoping mast may also include a mechanism for pivoting the mast between horizontal and vertical positions.
In many applications the pneumatic control mechanism is powered by an air compressor, connected to a DC power source and the mechanism for pivoting the mast is controlled by a DC motor located adjacent to the platform base from which the mast is raised. However, the air compressor for inflating the mast can be provided with power from an AC power source or a DC power source. Where the telescoping mast is provided with a light source at the end, the light can also be powered by either a DC power source or an AC power source. Either a 110 volt or 220 volt power source has been required in order to provide adequate lighting intensity in which emergency personnel can work effectively.
Certain systems of prior art telescoping masts use 12 volt DC power as the preferred power source. These systems include the pneumatic control mechanism. Generally these systems can run and be directly wired to the vehicle battery. However, in some cases, these same mast systems may be powered with self-contained DC power which is not connected to the vehicle at all. Thus, the pneumatic control mechanism or compressor and the mechanism for pivoting the mast typically runs on lower power than the light (12V or 24V DC as opposed to 110V or 220V AC) and indeed can be run on self-contained DC power.
Prior art hand-held remote control devices typically have toggle switches which are vulnerable to breakage and a large quantity of wires are present within the cable. Prior art remote control positioners have separate controls for 12 volt and 24 volt systems.
Thus, it is considered desirable to overcome the aforementioned difficulties and others while achieving better and more advantageous results.